


Tokyo Afterschool Ghouls (Ghoulsamo)

by Flipperdee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 東京放課後サモナーズ | Tokyo Afterschool Summoners | Housamo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, Tokyo Afterschool Summoners, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipperdee/pseuds/Flipperdee
Summary: An outcast since his miraculous birth Ryota never fit in with either half of his identity.Gou was torn from his old life and forced into a state of being he never wanted in the first place.When the two boys who relate to eachother the most find themselves being chased by down by the government, read along as they learn to lean on one another and fight together as one.





	1. PREAMBLE

Hello and welcome to this series  
Unlike Golden Time Lover this series is planned to be a lot shorter so I'll finish it ASAP.  
Here are a few things to know based on my incredibly limited Tokyo Ghoul Knowledge that you all should know too.  
1\. Ghouls cant eat human food. It weakens them (except coffee).  
2\. One-Eyed Ghouls are half breed Ghouls. Natural ones are usually stillborn but if the mother weakens herself by eating human food the baby can survive the pregnancy. Some of Half Breeds can eat human food and even smell like a human. Theyre also known to have better tasting blood and flesh than normal humans or ghouls.  
3\. Kagune is " a ghoul's predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws. It is usually as red as blood (the colors are varied in the anime to distinguish the kagune of each individual), flexible like the flow of water, but firm and sturdy. When released, a ghoul's physique is strengthened, they are more resilient, and their mobility heightens. A kagune is composed of Rc cells, which flow just like blood, can become as solid as teeth and can be described as "liquid muscles." The Rc cells are released from a kakuhou piercing the skin, and the released Rc cells form the kagune. The kagune are voluntary muscles as ghouls can control them whenever they want and repeatedly harden and soften them at will. Kagune size depend on the Rc cells' quality and quantity while the shape depends on the creativity and intellect of the user. Although a ghoul's healing ability is high, the healing of wounds tends to be delayed if the wounds are inflicted by a kagune. It is also evident that in order to counter a kagune in battle, one must also have a kagune, if not, at least something in relation to a kagune. " (Straight from the Wiki)  
TL;DR its like an extra set of blood red limbs that can take almost any form that spawn from a Ghouls' back.  
Damage from a Kagune takes longer to heal.  
Kakugan is when their Sclera(the white part) of a Ghouls eye goes completely black and the iris turns red. Typically happens when excited, extremely hungry, or when using their Kagune.


	2. Remembering Why I Hate My Life and the Channel Five news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryota wakes up and has some breakfast. His mind wanders to his childhood and birth.

The early morning sun graced the dorm kitchen with its presence through the window as it rose. The was only one person there, a chubby boy with red hair and a sleep mask over his forehead. Ryota always wakes up early these days. Being around everyone else at the normal time made his head hurt. It wasn’t like they were loud or obnoxious, it was just being around them when he wasn't ready drained him. Ryota was used to and even preferred being alone. He came to this harsh realization when he was lying in bed eating junk food and playing video games. He realised that despite his efforts, he would never be happier than he is when he's alone. Why hamg around with people at all if barely any of them notice when you're missing from the lineup. That night was filled with a lot of crying (and food). It’s been a month now and things aren’t getting better. It wasn't like he didnt know this was a bad mindset to be set in but it sat in the back of his mind every time he looks back on the excessive things he does for people's approval. He with a bored expression as on the news as ghouls were reported murdered and captured by human officials. The culling of “his people” hardly phased him anymore. After all, why care when all he was to them just some delicacy to be enjoyed? Ryota looked down his nose at the eggs he was having for breakfast. Others of his kind couldn't eat human food but he was different, a rare half breed. During her pregnancy, his mother constantly weakened herself by eating human food so he could survive. His dad said she was so happy he was born healthy that she wouldn't stop crying. However, months of borderline starving herself led to her eventual death shortly after giving birth to him. Ever since her passing, his father did his best to give Ryota a good life. He always said how much of a miracle it was he could eat human food. Growing up, Ryota always looked up to his father; the man’s devotion to giving his son a normal life when he was anything but normal. When his abilities as a ghoul started coming through his father had to keep him away from the other children. Meditation and mantras were a mainstay to keep him calm so his Kakugan never showed itself in public and Ryota distinctly remembers destroying a swingset when his Kagune appeared for the first time. His whole childhood was repression and control, Ryota couldn’t help but blame his issues now on that upbringing. Not only that but, teaching him such things, along with providing for him, was taking its toll on Ryota’s father. The man’s work started to suffer and things were looking bleak until Ryota recommended Shinjuku Academy. It wasn’t hard to transfer into the school and at this age he had mastered control over his ghoul instincts to the point where he barely craved humans. He just needed to be away from his father to give the man a rest. Ryota did however have an ulterior motive in trying to finally come out of his social shell in high school. Little did he know that spending most of his life as a friend to none and acquaintance to all, would still reflect in his high school social progress. Simply orbiting people and drifting from friend group to friend group without anyone ever noticing. He tried instead to talk to the only others he thought could relate to him, Ghouls. Through online forums he discussed his plights but when he met ghouls in real life they were always either brushing him off like the humans always did, or they smelled his half breed flesh and wanted a piece of him. Far too often he's had to run from a lot of places considered Ghoul havens. How ironic that he, a Ghoul, would have to know the fear of being preyed upon, like a human _and_  the despair of never fitting in, like a ghoul among humans. The only thing that gave him comfort was the food he ate and his dorm room full of things he loved. Nothing else. He had the television on mute and he was looking at it blankly while eating. That is until the word Ghoul started popping up on the scroll again. According to it,  “Ghoul Inspectors” were just approved by the government and told to find and bring into custody any ghouls they located.

“I guess the cops got tired of doing it themselves,” Ryota said snidely. The sound of his own voice snapped him back to reality. As if he was snapped out of a trance as he looked around at the empty common room he was sitting in and the smile his dark little joke gave him went away.


	3. It's Hatred Mostly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet (Protagonist Variant:  
> 5) Gou. Hes Mcfrikin Starving.

The night sky was covered by a sheet of grey clouds. It was as if all the stars had gone to bed far before anyone else in this city. The train stations were still filled with commuters and delinquent teens out on the town for a good time. All except one. A black-haired teen stood off to the side, away from the hustle and bustle.

Gou hated this city. This city was where his life ended. This city was where he became a monster. Deep under Roppongi in Tokyo was where those damned scientists turned him into a ghoul. That place has long since been destroyed by him personally. Destroyed by their own creation, how pathetic. The thought of it made him laugh. Gou looked into the mirror like surface of the train map. He looked at himself and struggled to remember what he used to be. He used to be small. He used to have much shorter hair. He used to be human. Now he was taller, fatter than he'd care to admit, and his hair was almost shoulder length, curling and spiking every which way. He looked at his eyes. The right one was the one that went black. The telltale mark of a ghoul, the kakugan. Gou hated Ghouls. The community he found himself suddenly a part of was welcoming, until they caught a whiff of him and his special body. Then he was a delicacy to them, prey, like a human. The first person who ever lied to him and said she loved him was a young woman with long black hair. She taught him all about being a ghoul among other things. He knew things were amiss when one day while kissing him, she moved towards his neck and the kisses became bites. He ran away from her that day, swearing that, if he ever saw her again, he'd kill her. She had told him that he smelled special, that his blood was far different from a humans or normal ghoul's. She had shown him that ghouls weren't the people for him to hang around. These days he tries to fit in with the humans at school. It had been so long since he was in a school that he had to forge his papers and pay his tuition with stolen money. He was however surprisingly caught up with the current curriculum. If that Facility had taught him anything, it was algebra and anatomy. He was praised for his grade by the faculty but shunned by the students for his abrasive attitude. The following day as he sat in the back corner of the class he saw a familiar face. Ryota Yakushimaru. The last time he had a class project, that happy-go-lucky chubster nearly poison gassed himself in the chemistry lab. Gou hated the way the guy  _ smelled.  _ It was like he coated himself with bad cologne each morning. He hated it but understood. 

“ _ When you're our size, sweat and BO comes a lot easier than others…”  _ he thought to himself as he saw Ryota pull out one of his trademark lollipops. It was if he was in a constant state of snacking. He ate snacks and candies in class almost nonstop. Gou was so jealous that his teeth grit in anger. Tonight was  _definitely_ a feeding night.


	4. Is That Who I Think It Is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryota visits a site where he can get a full meal. He finds a lot more than just some dinner.

The clear sky really was beautiful this far away from the City. Ryota observed the twinkling stars free of the City's light pollution. He was on the last bus out to Mt. Takao. After the Great Collision the land was warped and something caused massive landslides in the area destroying many of the hiking areas. Now the only road near the mountain was a a small one by cliff that was infamous for a very grim reason. This mountain was a notorious site for human suicides. Ryota's stomach turned. He wasn't perfect, even when he got everything he wanted, his isolation from people let dark thoughts like that one creep in. The worst choice you could possibly make ,besides harming another, was harming oneself. He barely made it out of that dark time of his life and he still feared that he may fall into that cycle again. Ghouls and humans were nearly the same and the worst of their similarities is sadness. Ghouls have been feeding off the bodies of these lost souls for years. Scavenging was all you could do when you didn't have the money to have others get you human meat or the heart and brains to kill and get away with it. When you didn't associate yourself with the local Ghouls, you had to live in the shadows of society. With lives like that it was no surprise some of the bodies at the bottom of that cliff sometimes happened to be fellow Ghouls. Most Ghouls didn't cannibalize their fallen brethren out of respect so their bodies rot away, returning to the earth. Ryota felt the bus lurch to a stop. He soon walked off the bus with a sigh. Tonight he wore a black hoodie with dark jeans and shnea for camouflage. He looked around checking before reaching under his jacket and removing his Mask. Any Ghoul associated with others had a mask to keep their double life as a human a secret. He however, had to make his own, ever since he was run out of the Ikebukuro by a bunch of Ghouls to really wanted to get their stomachs acquainted with the taste of his flesh. He put the elastic strap over the back of his head and lowered the mask over his face. It honestly looked kind of stupid. It was a cartoon-ish bear face, mask made out hard plastic. It had no features except two eye holes. Ryota had painted the right half of it black to make it look a bit cooler. He lifted his hood up over his head and ventured into the the brush. It was an almost twenty minute hike over to the area as he followed small hidden clues that lead to the site. He knew he was there when he walked through the bushes into a semi open valley. Bushes and grass patches spread like polka dots whole the rest of the place was flat stone and dirt. To his surprise there seemed to be no bodies around. It was far from one of the Awareness months so Ryota was genuinely confused. He sniffed at the air and followed the freshest scent of blood to find a meal. However with every one he found it was picked clean. And seemingly recently. Someone must've been overeating. The locals are going to freak out. It's very rude to visit this place and overeat. Usually it got you beat up and even killed to deprive others of their meals when it comes to Ghouls. Ryota sighed in disappointment and walked his way out of the area until something shimmering caught his eye. He turned and saw the strangest thing. Not a 20 meters away was the telltale red of a Ghoul's Kagune swinging back and forth, each seemingly sparkled brightly in the starlight. Even weirder was the giant eyes on each tail. Ryota squinted in the darkness.

“Are those...eyes?” He confirmed. His curiosity about the strange kagune overshadowed his fear of the ghoul noticing him. He thought he was far enough not to be noticed, that is, until he saw the tails stop dead and the eyes on them focus on him.

“Wait…” he thought as the blood drained from.his face. The Ghoul attached to the kagune rose from their position crouched over what was most likely one of the only corpses with meat still on it. Without turning around he jumped high into the air, kicking up so much of the valley's fine dust that Ryota had to cover the eye holes on his mask and back away.

“Why the did he--?” Ryota thought before he noticed the ghoul was falling from the air in a superhero-esque kick pose, hurtling towards him like a rocket. He instinctively raised his arms guard his face where they were met with the full force of the Ghoul's kick. Their inhuman strength instantly snapped his bones and knocked him back ten meters. He gasped and whimpered in pain. Breaking a bone was far worse than television made it seem. Years of comfortable living had to fall away right now. He hasn’t been this afraid since those ikebukuro Ghouls chased him down. This was an actual life or death situation. It was time to get serious with something he’s never used in years. There was this familiar feeling in his head and in the center of his spine. The sclera of his eye went black and the iris turned a bright red as he summoned forth his Kagune.

Gou watched as the Ghoul who snuck up on him writhed in pain.

“ _What the?”_ he thought, “ _His mask looks straight out of Ikebukuro! What the hell is he doing all the way out here?_ ”

The guy’s hood had fallen slightly and he saw a flash of strangely familiar red hair. He backed up once he noticed that the ghoul in front of him had stopped moving and lied there save for some slight twitching while hunched over.

“There was no way I let you Ike- Bastards take me! Haven’t you ever heard that it’s rude to sneak up on a feeding Ghoul?” he sounded smug but he backed away preemptively. He wasn’t dumb, he knew what came next.

Out from Ryota’s back four tentacle-like appendages burst forth, shredding the back of his jacket. For the first time in years, his kagune was out in all its glory, whipping back and forth similar to his attacker’s tails. He directed them to help him rise up off the ground. He felt his heart beating like a bass drum in his chest as he rose.

Gou watched as the ghoul brought out a four pronged kagune and used it to rise to his feet hunched over a and shivering as far as he could see. Was he inexperienced or something? Gou hunched over putting his kagune in front of him for protection before dashing towards him. He couldn’t let this guy go back to his Ikebukuro buddies and let them find out he was in this area. I was time to finish him and get out of this area.

Ryota could barely understand what was going on as he looked out in front of him with eyes blurred by tears. All he could see is the fast approaching body of his attacker and his Kagune. “ _There’s no time to waste_ ” he thought, as his kagune twitched in response.

Gou closed the distance, aiming his kagune’s pointed ends at his chest, a killing blow...if had hit. Before it could tear his enemy apart Gou felt his Kagune suddenly be grabbed and pulled in opposite directions as he was quickly bound by his enemy’s Kagune.  
“Hrrrk!” Gou sputtered as the sudden grab by his masked attacker bound his kagune and grabbed him by the neck like an anaconda, lifting him into the air like a hangman.

Ryota caught him. Somehow in his instinct guided pain induced rage, he caught his enemy and managed to regain some of his composure. He willed the final arm of his kagune to bind his attacker’s hands and feet. It was time to get a look at his face. To have your ‘human face’ known by another ghoul who remains anonymous is a huge threat to one’s safety. Much to his astonishment he fame face to face with one that was all too familiar. It was that kid that was always brooding in the back of the class. The one who never ran the track in gym. The same kid kid who yelled his head off when he accidentally nearly made mustard gas during a Chemistry class.

“ _Maigo-san?”_  he thought. To think he was a Ghoul the whole time. In his surprise, the grip of his kagune loosed on the right side of Gou’s Kagune. It moved quickly taking the opportunity to slash at Ryota’s shoulder.

“Ack!” he hissed, in retaliation tossing Gou away from him as hard as he could. With his enemy down for now, he ran of into the brush, his broken arms hanging uselessly as he did so. He ran for what seemed like a year until he was out of breath. He leaned on a tree, hissing as the movement, aggravated the cut on his shoulder. With the break the events finally came to him. For the first time ever he fought off a ghoul and escaped with his life. The adrenaline had long since flushed from his body and he was feeling a horrible onslaught of pain. He was desperate to stay conscious however so he could make it back to his dorm in time for morning check in.

“That...That was…” he hissed through grit teeth, dreading the ten hour trek he was going to have to endure.

Gou recovered from being thrown just in time to see his attacker run away. He just stared in that direction flabbergasted. The direction he ran in...his body type...his hair...

“Was that…?”

 

-つづく-

 


	5. Hiking and Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryota treks back to school.  
> Gou stays up all night planning to silence Ryota with fear tactics.

Ryota saw the school on the horizon as the sun rose. He had been walking almost all night, avoiding the roads and taking breaks to catch his breath or rest his legs by using his kagune support himself. He had never used it so frequently. Using them to walk was difficult at first but soon enough he was in the more populated parts of the area in the early hours of the morning. Ryota learned something new about himself that night. Even through all his movements, the bleeding in his shoulder and arm had slowed down entirely. At the time he grit removed the tattered remains of his jacket using a nearby chain-link fence and wandered around ducking through alleys and running in the shadows of roads and neighborhoods trying to make it back home.  By sun up after he could see the shinjuku skyline in the distance he felt the feeling in his arms return to him. It was safe to assume this was an ability exclusive to Ghouls that he didn’t know about. It would explain why that guy was so quick to attack him. If a Ghoul could walk off two major fractures in 8 hours, breaking someone's arms must be their equivalent to a shove. He slowed his down his walking to rest his aching feet. In his brief moment of respite he remembered the face he saw last night. He could barely remember what he looked like, especially since he was held up against the moon. Gou Maigo...a ghoul...He had transferred in a few months ago and immediately was seen as strange. He acted like he had never been in school before but somehow seemed ahead of everyone in math and science. From what Ryota had heard Gou was really mean for almost no reason. He never bothered to talk to him but he was stuck with him when they had a chemistry lab together. Everyone had split off into groups and all of Ryota’s friends were taken and Gou wasn’t picked by anyone. Gou asked to work alone which actually insulted Ryota a bit but the teacher said the assignment had to be done in pairs so one can double check the other’s measurements. Ryota tried his best to come off as nice even in the face of Gou’s dismissive attitude. Ryota felt himself slowly dissociate as he measured out chemicals. He couldn't interact with everyone hard at work and  he couldn’t connect with Gou, who seemed more interested in taking a nap on the desk than checking his measurements. He turned inwards once again and thought about what he'd buy at the convenience store later. Mindlessly mixing chemicals and staring off into the middle distance. What snapped him out of it was a pair of soft hands grabbing his and trying to wrench the test tube from his hands.

"Huh? W-What are you doing?" He said confusedly

"What are YOU doing? You were about to mix Ammonia and Bleach you ditz!" Gou said, violently snatching the test tube away.

Ryota finally snapped back to reality and realised he had a smelly bubbly mess in front of him.

"Oh. _OH."_ He said, slowly recollecting himself.

"Yeah! _'Oh!'_ " Gou mocked glaring at Ryota.

"Hey! Don't get on me kid! Maybe if you weren't so busy _sleeping_ , I wouldn't have gotten distracted. We are supposed to be working _together_ after all." Ryota snapped back.

"Listen Ramen-for-brains I'm sure the no open food policy in the Chem lab was really tough for you and you were dreaming of all the snacks you could be eating but _I_ that doesn't excuse the fact that you nearly gassed the class!"

"Okay, you were VISIBLY SLEEPING and you think you can judge of me just for getting a little distracted? Could you stop being a jerk amd excuse my honest mistake so we can continue this project?" Ryota didn't notice how much he had raised his voice until he saw out of the corner of his eye that _everyone_ was looking at them. Ryota quickly twisted his face into a smile and stifled an embarrassed laugh.

"Hahahaha...sorry guys I guess... I, um…we…" he looked over at Gou who was pouting with his back turned to him. The teacher, who was more lenient than Ryota would have expected, just told them to go to the hall and cool off. They sat in the hall far away from each other in silence.

The sun shone overhead through the cotton clouds as Ryota walked through another large hedge.

"Gou..." Ryota said, as he reached the fence around the small forest, behind the track at school.

[Hours earlier.]

In the dorms of Shinjuku Academy, one student had snuck back into his room late at night without getting caught. The room was relatively clean but one thing that littered the ground were toy darts for the board across the dorm by the window.

"RYOTA?!" Gou screamed into his pillow, "There's no mistaking it…His hair matches, his body matches..." Gou marked each of his points with a throw at the dartboard across his room. Two bullseyes. "Ryota Yakushimaru... is a Ghoul." He said, plopping back down on his bed. "HOLY CRAP I MIGHT'VE BROKEN HIS ARMS!" Gou shouted, sitting up again quickly.

"Ohnoohnoohnoohno! I should've gone after him! He probably couldn't take the train back….where the hell is he now!?” Gou’s mind was racing a mile a minute, worrying like this wasn’t his forte. The image flashed in his head of the boy lifting himself from the ground using his kagune as opposed to his arms.Even a ghoul couldn't just shrug off two arm fractures. Their healing was fast but it'd at least take half a week. Gou felt like he was going to have a panic attack. He needed a plan and if he was going to plan he needed to self medicate. He looked at the clock, 3:56 a.m., just early enough to put on a pot of coffee and work through the night on a plan to confront him.  
“ _Last night I nearly killed him... so he must be afraid of me… getting him all alone is going to be difficult. Intimidation. I have to scare him into listening so he doesnt rat me out to the cops or worse, his Ikebukuro buddies who gave him that mask_ .” He thought, sipping lightly on his overly sweetened coffee. It was the only human food ghouls could truly enjoy so he always made his as sweet as the food he used to like the most, candy. It was already 7:00 a.m. by the time he had the plan completely together. He had stayed up all night to get it all put down to two steps: Step 1, Get him to the school rooftop ( be scary) and Step 2, Make him swear to keep his mouth shut. (be _extra_ scary). Gou got up and his whole body cracked like a bundle of sticks under a car tire. Sitting down that long was _not_ good for his back, and neither was the death grip Ryota’s Kagune had on him last night or its subsequent throwing of him across the clearing. He was definitely going to have to make him pay for that one. If things went according to plan, he would.

[At the school entrance]

Gou walked through the gates, passing by his inappropriately dressed Gym teacher who was reprimanding a student for letting his school uniform get “wrinkled like that old Triton’s fishy face”. The student bowed in apology and Gou laughed at the way his tail stuck up into the air. He looked like what would happen if a human had truly fused with dog. These strange bipedal creatures were commonplace at this point, especially in the school system, which was a borderline adoption agency. Nearly 20 years ago there was a cataclysmic event called The Collision that brought humanoid creatures from other worlds into the world of humanity. In fear of the calamity spreading emergency measures were taken and the site of the cataclysm, Tokyo, was quarantined off from the rest of the world. Left to fend for themselves the people of Tokyo’s wards came together to rebuild with the unlikely help of the creatures that came through the gate. Legally identified with scientific nomenclature they were officially welcomed as fellow humans. When landslides destroy the national park and the local bank crumbles any hand is a helping hand be it scaled or covered in fur. Some of these "Transients", as they were called, were children of all things and the government had to make emergency accommodations for such a massive flood of otherworldly immigrants, all without the help of outside forces.

 

[Later, in class]

After two hours in class, Gou decided that he may as well pack up his manga, clothes and blankets when he gets home because Ryota was most likely dead in an alleyway. It wouldn’t be long before police find him, right next to his final message written in blood about Gou murdering him. Gou bit at his nails and darted his eyes back and forth from the empty seat by the window and the front door of the classroom.

“ _He’s dead. He must’ve just died. I’m literally going to scream. This can't be happening a--”_  His own train of thought was cut off by a sudden slam on the door. Their teacher walked over and opened the door.  
“Hello?” she said confusedly and Ryota stumbled into the classroom, his arms hanging limply.  
“Yakushimaru-kun why are you so late?”  
“I… had a uhm...family emergency!” Ryota said with a wide smile. His uniform was a mess, wrinkled and buttons done wrong. It even looked like his hair was full of twigs.

“I… I won't look into it” she said with a sigh. Yakushimaru-kun had come to class looking much worse for wear so she honestly didn't mind. “Please take your seat.”

With a quick bow he walked to the back of the class greeting the many to the people he knew, each only half heartedly replying with raised eyebrows as they noticed his limp and hanging arms. None bothered to question his visible injury and returned to their classwork. Gou was glaring at Ryota however. In all respects he looked like he was straining himself, as if he was trying to tell Ryota something with his mind. Gou was trying his best to look intimidating as Ryota stared at the assignment in front of him, failing to notice Gou's look.

 _"How am I supposed to write?"_ He struggled to move one arm upwards. It didn't hurt, it was just horribly stiff. He managed to bend it ninety-degrees and place it on his desk. At least now he could write. As he picked up his arm however his teacher spoke up.

"Make sure you turn in your unfinished work next class. Have a good lunch kids." With that the bell rang and everyone slumped back in their chairs in relief, some getting up to stretch.

"Oh yeah...lunch" Ryota realised he had not eaten anything in the past 12 hours.

"Hey Yakushimaru-kun? Did you bring enough to feed an army as usual or do i have to go buy my own pudding from the cafe?" A young man said walking up to Ryota's desk with two of his friends. "Arita and Tsunemori want one too."

"Hey guys! Uh, sorry… I have no lunch today actually. I was so late, I barely had time to even get my uniform on." Ryota struggled to keep a smile on his face. He always had a huge lunch and honestly he didn't like giving out parts of it to people. He could never say it though, he didn't want people to get the idea that he was mean or selfish. Ryota stared out the window at the trees blowing in the wind, trying not to catch a whiff of his classmates delectable lunches. One dog thereian in the front of the class seemed to have an entire rotisserie, expertly slicing it apart with a fork and knife as his he were preparing to feed a crowd. He watched as the boy ate slice after slice and the more he watched the hungrier it made Ryota.

" _Moritaka...on this day you have truly betrayed me with this marvelous sight I can't possibly partake of._ " He didn't want to ask Moritaka-kun for two reasons: reason one being, the fear of rejection and the second being fear that if the students see him getting some lunch from Moritaka think 'Oh look the fat one's scavenging'. It always felt like he was committing a crime to ask others for their food at his size. It was a lose-lose. He accepted his oncoming death by starvation with the pride of a warrior until he remembered that there was one piece of food left;  an emergency jawbreaker that was in his school bag. He rushed to grab it and when he saw the little thing in his trembling hands, he nearly cried. That is until he saw a hand slam down on the desk in front of him, crashing his train of thought and making him nearly fall out of his chair.

" _Hey._ " Gou said eyes wide, unblinking, and holding direct eye contact. "Doing anything this lunch?"  He leaned in until he was centimeters from Ryota’s face.

Ryota was off put by the closeness of Gou's face to his own. "Uhm...sorry if you wanted something I only have a piece of candy for myself today". Ryota's tone came off as sad but with an artificial sweetness that masked its real negativity.

"Come with me to the roof, I can give you something up there. I don't want anyone in class to ask for it, so join me up there, why don't you?."

"S-sure i guess." He said backing away from Gou and rising from his seat warily. The way he looked and talked to him, even though he bested him last night, he felt sweat start forming in his palms. “This has to be some sort of trap…”

As they walked to back part of the school, where the only unlocked roof access door resided, Ryota took the chance to unwrap his jawbreaker and put it in his mouth. After nearly a day without eating he nearly teared up at the taste of his sweet treat.

[On the roof]

Ryota peered through the gaps of the  fence surrounding the top of the rooftop to look down at the kids in Physical Education down below on the track. He didn’t want to directly look at Gou if this privacy was requested for the reason he assumed. It was Gou who made the first move, all according to plan.

“Why… were you so far from home yesterday Yakushimaru-kun?” Gou said, the question was loaded and Ryota really didn’t need this to blow up in his face. At this point he had put two and two together and realised that even with his mask off, his haircut and abnormal shape were a dead giveaway. He bit his lip as he responded

“My...Grandfather fell… a few months ago...he’s nearly recovered fully except he really needed some help around the house.” He said slowly, the story was half true. His grandfather had fallen..a year ago...and didn’t exactly get back up again. Gou took steps towards Ryota, who had his back turned until he was in arms reach. Ryota felt Gou’s hand grab his shoulder from behind and something pull at his hair.  
“Where’s he live? The woods?” Gou said displaying one of the leaves that were stuck in Ryota’s hair in from of him.  
“Y-yeah kinda! You see he has this...this really _really_ big garden and I uh..” Ryota stuttered and turned around. Gou’s face was twisted into a smile while holding the leaf, and glaring at him.  
“It’s rude to sneak up on someone while they eat, you know…”

“What’s that supposed to--” Ryota didn’t even see it he just heard the tear of clothing and suddenly he was knocked to the ground. It was a Kagune, with a distinct shimmer, swept his leg. Ryota looked at Gou from the ground and barely had time to try and summon his own as Gou dashed forwards and pinned Ryota with his Kagune. One around his neck and the other around his torso squeezing him not unlike he did to Gou the night before.  
“You’re a Ghoul!” Ryota shouted accusingly as Gou approached him.

“Look who’s talking” Gou hissed as he sat down on Ryota’s stomach like a chair. From this position Ryota could see Gou had torn the top half of his pants and lower part of his shirt in summoning his kagune. Ryota struggled to breathe with the kagune coiled around his neck and Gou’s weight on his diaphragm.

“I don’t want you messing with my life so…” Gou shifte his position so he was straddling Ryota’s chest and loomed over his face. “You better not tell anyone about me or…” he leaned so close their noses touched, “ _I’ll kill you myself._ ”  
“I….promise…” Ryota said, slowly slipping his arm out from the grip of the kagune. They felt a lot better now with the excitement of the dangerous situation.

“...promise that you’ll regret breaking my arms idiot!” Ryota quickly freed his arm and wrapped it around Gou’s neck.  
“H-hey what the heck!” Gou shouted, until suddenly,his mouth was covered...by Ryota’s. Ryota moved his jawbreaker he was sucking on into Gou’s mouth and moved Gou’s face off of hi and into his chest so he couldn't spit it out. Everyone knows a normal ghoul would just choke on the human food, especially if they were forced to hold it in their mouths for more than a moment. He held him close for thirty seconds as Gou tried to push off of him. His kagune unwrapped from him and whipped around wildly until finally, Ryota loosened his grip and Gou Rolled off of him and spit out the candy, hacking and coughing. Ryota took his chance and ran for the door without looking back.  
“I can’t believe i just had to waste my lunch like that…” He said with a sniffle, genuinely upset about having to do that, and sucking on his lip. It was sporting a cut. That Gou sure had some sharp teeth. Even for a ghoul.

For the rest of that day Ryota tried his best to avoid eye contact with Gou’s who was staring daggers at him in the entire time. He managed to steal a look at Gou, while the other boy was sleeping at his desk. He was wearing his gym uniform.

“ _He REALLY ruined is uniform for that, huh?_ ” Ryota thought, remembering when he caught a glimpse of Gou's back when he pinned him earlier. It was covered in scars. "I can't let that creep get near me again," he thought as Gou shifted in his slumber. 

On his way out of school he tried to get out as quick as he could. He needed to go into the city to get some food. He said goodbye to Jinn and tried to racewalk through the gate, only to be stopped by a familiar hand on his shoulder. He felt it squeeze as its owner spoke.

“ _Hey Ryota-kun. Wanna hang out? "_ Gou said, through grit teeth, smiling like a madman.

 

\--つづく--


End file.
